1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating electrical energy from fluid currents and particularly to an ocean current generating system comprising a plurality of parachutes or scoop-like sails connected to a continuous cable on a pulley system for converting ocean current energy to electrical energy.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Prior art devices fail to produce continuous electricity using very long lasting generating equipment run by ocean currents.
U.S. patent application #20080303284, published Dec. 11, 2008 by Clemens, discloses a low-profile apparatus for converting water current into electricity.
Fabric scoops are spaced along a continuous belt and, when submerged in a current of moving water, are pushed by the current thereby causing the continuous belt to move. The current pushes the fabric scoops downstream and then fold closed as the fabric scoops are rotated out of the water and travel back upstream. The moving continuous belt is used to turn an electric generator, which causes the apparatus to produce electrical energy. The apparatus includes one or more floats to support the continuous belt, electric generator, and other components of the apparatus. The apparatus can be moored or anchored in a variety of locations where there is moving water or currents. The apparatus maintains a low profile by using fabric scoops that collapse and fold flat when not submerged thereby reducing wind resistance and visible surface area above the waterline.
U.S. patent application #20080303285, published Dec. 11, 2008 by Bondhus, indicates a hydroelectric generation device utilizing a series of parachutes below the surface of a flowing body of water for imparting rotational energy to a generator assembly. The hydroelectric generation device can include a positioning assembly for positioning and retaining the hydroelectric generation device below a water surface. The generator assembly generally includes a generator positioned on a water bed for producing electricity from a rotation input to the generator and a transmission line for transmitting the electricity for use on shore. The parachutes are attached to a cable loop which interfaces with an axle assembly for transferring rotational energy to the generator assembly.
U.S. patent application #20030066934, published Apr. 10, 2003 by Bolonkin, puts forth the method of utilization of a flow energy and power installation for it. FIGS. 18A, 18B and 19 show a rope rotor with blade-parachutes which comprises a closed loop rope, a rotor, a main roller (pulley), an energy transferor and a plurality of parachutes to catch the flow energy, such as wind or water.
U.S. patent application #20090127861, published May 21, 2009 by Sankrithi, describes a fluid-dynamic renewable energy harvesting system which includes fluid-foil means for interfacing with a fluid current such as a water current or wind or both, and which includes energy harvesting means utilizing fluid current driven periodic motion of the fluid-foil means for capturing fluid-dynamic renewable energy and converting it into usable energy in a desired form such as electricity. FIGS. 9A and 9B illustrate the use of fluid foils on a cable which is connected to rotatable pulleys.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,817, issued Jun. 3, 1975 to Steelman, provides a power generating device comprises a continuous elongated flexible loop member having opposite loop ends and adapted to be suspended in a current of flowing fluid. The loop member is trained around a rotatable member, which in turn is drivingly connected to an electrical generating power means. A plurality of flexible and collapsible containers or sails is mounted in spaced relationship and in end to end relationship along the loop member. When immersed in a current of moving fluid, the containers will be expanded and filled by the fluid when their open ends are facing upstream in relation to the current and they will be collapsed and emptied of fluid when their open ends are facing downstream in relation to the current. Thus the containers will drive the loop member and consequently the rotatable member continuously whenever the loop member and containers are immersed in a flowing fluid material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,931, issued Apr. 29, 2003 to Mizzi, claims renewable energy systems for extracting energy from natural water flow or wind. The energy systems are configurations of long-stroke open-channel reciprocating engines employing one or two flow engaging elements such as drogue chutes for water flow or airfoils for wind applications tethered to a power drum and useful to generate electricity or to pump water as from wells.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,430, issued Oct. 26, 2004 to Diederich, discloses a conveyor-type apparatus harnesses energy from a fluid flow, for example a river or a tidal flow region, and comprises a support structure, a continuous-loop, flexible driven element, for example a pair of chains, mounted to the support structure and extending along a closed-loop path, the path defining an interior region and an exterior region, and a series of reversible fluid foils. The driven element has first and second reaches, the first and second reaches being upflow and downflow reaches when fluid flows from the first reach to the second reach. Each fluid foil is connected to the flexible driven element for movement between a first orientation, situated in the interior region when moving along the upflow reach, and a second orientation, situated in the exterior region when moving along the downflow reach. The first sides are generally concave when moving along the upflow reach and generally convex when moving along the downflow reach. The second sides are generally concave when moving along the downflow reach and generally convex when moving along the upflow reach. The driven element may be coupled to an energy generator so to harness energy from the fluid flow. The series of sail-like reversible fluid foils could be constructed from a variety of materials, including metal, polymers, composites, fabrics, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,894, issued May 6, 1930 to Zvirblis, provides a continuously moving loop encircling a generator with a series of buckets attached to the loop for utilizing the movement of a water current, as in a sluice, to move the buckets and the loop to turn the generator to generate electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,402, issued Dec. 24, 2002 to Saiz, shows a wind energy catchment device that consists of loops of closed circuits of cables or ropes which go through a succession of parachutes in series, that rotates by means of pulleys among columns, pylons or shafts secured to rigid supports fixed to the ground, the cables go through the parachutes by their asymmetry axis, the cables are secured to the fabric of the parachute by their center zone, having the parachute a hole or holes around said cable, the ends of the strings of the parachute tie or join its periphery with a common point of the cable.
What is needed is a ocean current generator that is driven by a constant current in the ocean, without the use of fuel, and that will stay in operation automatically as long as the current flows, requiring little or no care and expense, except for the initial outlay in manufacturing and setting up the apparatus.